And baby makes?
by KrisAnya
Summary: There's a baby involved. Who's, you ask? Not quite sure yet.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any of the House characters. If anyone has any ideas on how to gain ownership, please let me know. :)

It was the time of night when House actually worked- at least when he was alone. In the privacy of his own home, he would do research of his own on a variety of medical subjects. He would also

write papers that might or mightn't get published, depending on if he could find an appropriately obscure journal wherein someone he knew wouldn't find it and try to start a discussion with him about

it…or worse, congratulate him. When Wilson occupied his home, any evidence of research would mysteriously disappear- he couldn't have anyone know he actually worked, now could he? So when

he heard the knock on his door at midnight, he muttered a curse- after all, the only person it could be would be Wilson.

"What do you want?" House greeted his only friend caustically, hoping if he were rude enough Wilson would leave (he hadn't bothered to hide the evidence of his work).

At the sound of a baby's wail, House groaned, both externally and internally. Tonight was not his lucky night.

A/N: Yes, I know its short. But I really do have two papers to write for school and thus this is as far as I'm allowing my self to procastinate tonight (er..morning?). Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: look at first chapter

A/n: I forgot to mention earlier, but this story is set before the whole Tritter arc and after the Ketamine treatment failed. Hopefully the timeline makes a bit of sense that way.

House leaned against the door jam for a second, simply staring at the wailing creature his best friend had a hold of.

"Where's the demon-spawn from?" he asked, still effectively blocking Wilson from entering into the apartment. The comment earned both a glare and an eye-roll from said best friend.

"Will you just let us in? It's freezing cold out!" and as if to emphasize his point, Wilson shivered slightly before he shifted the baby from the crook of his right arm to his left. House sighed before he turned and walked back into his apartment. He continued to walk until he reached the kitchen, where he grabbed two beers from the fridge before he returned to the living room. By this time, Wilson had managed to get himself and the baby, who wasn't wailing at quite the same pitch since it was warmer, inside and had closed the door. House was about to simply limp over to the couch but his eye caught the edge of something that poked out from behind said couch. He froze and turned to look with narrowed eyes at Wilson.

"And why, exactly, is there a suitcase attempting to merge into my floor and thus not be noticed? I wasn't aware that when I let you into my home I was instantly offering it up as _your _home as well. You've definitely heard the phrase 'Mi casa es su casa' way too often."

"Look," Wilson began, as his hand made is well practiced motion at rubbing the back of his neck, "I didn't have anyplace else to go, as you well know. My hotel room is in no way equipped for a small baby. And I figured…hell, I dunno what I figured…maybe I figured you'd act like a friend for once…" As soon as the words left his mouth, Wilson regretted them, _'that certainly isn't anyway to convince him to let the two of us stay here' _he silently berated himself. "I…I didn't mean it like that…I'm just stressed out 'cause of the kid…."he trailed off weakly as he steadfastly refused to look at House and instead focused his attention on his shoes. The baby, strangely enough, had quieted down and simply stared at House.

House made some noise that was a cross between a grunt and an acceptance of Wilson's apology. "I let you tell me the undoubtedly embarrassing and drama-filled story of how you came to have the little urchin with you as your repentance," he told Wilson, his sarcasm letting Wilson know that everything was alright…or as alright as it could get between the two of them.

Wilson laughed softly. "Alright then…I had barely sat down on my bed at the hotel when there was a knock on the door. When I opened it, Julie was on the other side…with the kid. Apparently her new boyfriend refused to care for it since it's not his…" At this statement, Wilson trailed off and chanced a glance at House.

"And how exactly do you know it's yours?" House sneered. "If I recall correctly, women don't normally step out on their husbands if they're being _satisfied_ at home."

Wilson glared at House for a second, "I did the math, House. We had one last ditch attempt at 'romance' before she told me about the affair. The kid's mine and it seems as though I now have full custody."

House gave him an expression of 'duh!' at Wilson's last statement. "At what is it, exactly, that you want me to do about all this?" House asked, somewhat suspiciously.

Wilson sighed once more, he looked totally exhausted. "I'm not asking you to _do_ anything…I just need a place to stay that is a better environment, however slightly, for the kid…you won't have to _do_ anything…Look...just…please?"

In response, House tapped his cane on the floor a couple times as he let the silence reign for a couple of seconds. "You look like crap." He finally stated. "As long as you make those pancakes of yours and don't make me touch the creature you can stay."

Wilson rolled his eyes at the last part of House's statement, but relief could be seen in his eyes. "Fine…but do you even have the ingredients for my pancakes?" he asked dubiously.

House shrugged, "if you used the last of it the last time you were here than no."

Again Wilson rolled his eyes, "you do realize that in order to make the pancakes I now have to go out and buy the ingredients."

"And your point is?"

"My point is that I can't take the kid with me."

"Why not"

"Because while I'm out I might as well buy baby stuff, like a crib, and thus I'll need all my car space."

House looked momentarily stricken at the thought of being left alone with the small being, but decided the taste of the delicious macadamia nut pancakes could easily out weigh any fear he had of the baby…and besides…he wasn't _really_ scared of the thing…

"Fine, but you better be back soon. And make sure you have your cell phone. And I am _not _changing its diaper."

"Look, all I need you to do is make sure the baby doesn't die. Ok? And try to keep the kid from crying. I'll be back soon." Wilson looked into House's eyes, both to make sure he would be serious in taking care of the child and also to thank him.

House held the stare for a couple of seconds before feigning exasperation and waving Wilson on. "Go, now. And only buy necessities. You better be back soon. Or else any and all promises I make on the assurance of the kid's well being might be forfeited."

Wilson laughed softly and shook his head before he moved toward the door. "Don't worry. The kid won't bite- it doesn't have teeth yet."

A/n: Do you want the kid to be a boy or a girl? And any ideas on names? I'm horrible when it comes to those. Review please! (And thanks to my reviews from the first chapter, they mean alot!)


End file.
